extra_seemfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie is an 2000 American animated comedy-drama film, produced by Nickelodeon Movies and released by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on November 17, 2000 by United States. Plot The film opens with a parody of Paramount's 1972 film The Godfather at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu (his first wife Trixie, the mother of Stu and Drew, died before the series began). A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived over two years of his life without his mother, who died of an illness shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to EuroReptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, France, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot for a show. Due to a misunderstanding (as the company only needed Stu but summoned him at midnight due to the time change while he was sleeping), Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, their dog Spike, and all their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park. While at the park, Chas notes the peculiarity of the presence of a Japanese-themed amusement park in France. Coco LaBouche, the cold-hearted, child-hating head of EuroReptarland, yearns to be the president of the entire Reptar franchise and its parent company, Yamaguchi Industries, after her employer, Mr. Yamaguchi, reveals his plans to retire as president. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so Coco lies to him by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears this conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself, Angelica reveals that Chas is looking for a wife and suggests that Coco marry him. Coco strikes up a relationship with Chas, but her attempts to bond with Chuckie fail. The adults and babies meet Coco's overworked assistant Kira Watanabe and her daughter, Kimi, who hail from Japan, but are now living in France. Kira, believing Coco to truly be in love with Chas, helps her boss to win his affections. Meanwhile, Spike gets lost in the streets of Paris and falls in love with a stray poodle named Fifi. Kira tells the babies the origins of Reptar, explaining he was a feared monster until a princess revealed his gentler side to make the frightened humans like him. Chuckie decides the princess should be his new mother, and is aided by his friends to reach an animatronic replica of the princess in the park, but they are stopped by Coco's ninja security guards. At the show's premiere, Angelica informs Coco of Chuckie's wish, so Coco sneaks backstage and takes the spotlight as the princess, luring Chuckie into her arms to make her seem wonderful with children. Chas is ecstatic, deciding she would make an excellent mother and decides on the spot to marry her. On the day of the wedding, after clashing with the babies over their unkempt appearances and Chuckie's teddy bear (which his mother made for him before her death), Coco has her right-hand man Jean-Claude kidnap the children, including Angelica, and trap them in a warehouse, revealing her true colors to Kira in the process. Kira confronts Coco about deceiving Chas and Chuckie and threatens to expose her, and is thrown out of the limo in response. After Angelica, in a rare display of guilt, confesses Coco's plot and her part in it to the babies, Chuckie rallies them together to crash his father's wedding at the Notre Dame cathedral using the Reptar robot. They are pursued by Jean-Claude, who pilots Reptar's nemesis, the Robosnail robot. The chase carries through the city of Paris, including landmarks such as the Arc de Triomphe and the Eiffel Tower, before culminating in a fight on a bridge, ending with Chuckie knocking Jean-Claude into the Seine River. Just before the minister declares Chas and Coco husband and wife, Chuckie barges through the cathedral doors, shouting "NOOOOOO!", his first audible word to the grown-ups. Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie, but he harshly brushes her off, and Jean-Claude bursts in and reveals Coco's true nature by announcing aloud that her kidnapping plot had failed. Chas, seeing Coco for the evil liar she truly is, calls the wedding off. Angelica then enters with Kira and the other babies, and also reveals Coco's true colors to Yamaguchi, who was in attendance, and he dismisses Coco from EuroReptarland in response. When Coco tries to leave, she realizes the babies are on her wedding train and angrily yanks them off in front of everyone. Angelica responds by stomping on the wedding dress as Coco storms off, ripping it and causing Coco to run away defeated. Jean-Claude follows after her being chased off by Spike. Kira arrives at the church to return Chuckie's bear, which had been thrown out of the limo along with her earlier. She apologizes to Chas for what Coco did to him and Chuckie, but Chaz eases her guilt by telling her it's really his fault for almost getting Chuckie a terrible stepmother by getting so caught up in the romance of Paris. Chas and Kira eventually fall in love with each other and get married upon returning to the United States, Chuckie gaining Kira as a new mother and Kimi as a new sister. In addition, Spike's new girlfriend, Fifi, is adopted by the Finster family. Cast *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Kath Soucie as Lil DeVille/Phil DeVille/Betty DeVille *Michael Bell as Drew Pickles/Chaz Finster *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Casey Kasem as DJ *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles *Debbie Reynolds as Lulu Pickles *Jack Riley as Stu Pickles *Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche *John Lithgow as Jean-Claude *Marlene Mitsuko Yamane as Villagers "Princess Spectaular" *Darrell Kunitomi as Villagers "Princess Spectaular" *Goh Misawa as Villagers "Princess Spectaular" *Julia Kato as Kira Finster *Melanic Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Margaret Smiht as Stewardess *Phillipe Simon as Animatronic Bus Driver *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille *Paul Demeyer as Dogcatcher/Street Cleaner *Mako as Mr. Yamaguchi *Tim Curry as Sumo Singer *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sumo Singer *Billy West as Sumo Singer *Mickie McGowan as Tokyo Girls *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster *Richard Michel as French Worker *Philip Benichou as Ninja *Braden Wright as Cafe Owner *Lisa McClowry as Princess *Charles Fathy as Photographer *Dan Castellaneta as Priest *Hannah Makragelidis as Pre-School Kid *Charlie Adler as Inspector *Shannon Stephens as Pre-School Kid *Roger Rose as Finster Wedding DJ *Ben Sunderland as Pre-School Kid Songs *"My Getaway" - Tionne Tenese Watkins *"You Don't Stand a Chance" - Amanda *"Life Is a Party" - Aaron Carter *"Who Let the Dogs Out" - Baha Men *"Hits from the Bong" - Cypress Hill *"Final Heartbreak" - Jessica Simpson *"When You Love" - SinŽad O'Connor *"I'm Telling You This" - No Authorit *"These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" - Geri Halliwell *"Chuckie Chan" (Martial Arts Expert of Reptarland) - Isaac Hayes *"'Histoire d'une fŽe, c'est..." - Mylene Farmer *"I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever" - Cyndi Lauper *"Excuse My French" - 2Be3 *"Bad Girls" - Angelica and the Sumos